The contact-connection between an optoelectronic component and a further component part is usually effected by means of bonding connection using so-called “wire bonds,” that is to say that a wire connection is produced between the optoelectronic component and the further component part.
In the case of contacts directly between the optoelectronic component and the further component part, it is also possible to integrally form so-called “stud bumps,” that is to say solder reservoirs at the contacts either of the optoelectronic component or of the further component part and to weld these during mounting by ultrasound or hot soldering or a combination of both.
A further possibility is also the adhesive bonding of the contacts using conductive adhesive. Likewise, it is also known to produce the contacts by soldering connections on the basis of solder bump technology using soldering resists or suitably structured films.
In the case of all previously known techniques for contact-connecting an electronic component to a further component part, problems still arise particularly in mass production, in respect of obtaining optimum contact-connection with minimum rejects.
Therefore, it could be helpful to provide a means of which the contact-connection between an electronic component and a further component part can be reliably obtained.